Confessing Love
by CeruleanAngel
Summary: Being Revised. Robin tries to tell Raven how he feels, but things just keep coming up. When Raven invites him to a night on the town will he finally be able to confess. RavenRobin R
1. Getting Away From It All

**Hi, I'm SilverHalo16 . I hope you enjoy my new fanfic.**

**Summary: Raven and Robin have feeling towards each other. Robin is trying to tell Raven, but things keep coming up. When Raven invites him to a night on the town will he be able to tell her how he feels.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans. No matter how many times I say that it never comes true. I DO NOT own the Teen Titans**

**On with the show......**

**Confessing Love**

**Getting Away From It All**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven's monotone voice called out to no one. A cool breeze swept through her hair and caused her to shiver slightly. She opened her eyes to the sun just peaking out over the horizon. She had woken early that morning to try and push certain thoughts of a certain Titan out of her mind.

She didn't know why or how it happened. It just kind of had. She had formed deep feels about her leader and friend. Now when he talked to her she could feel her heart pound faster. At first she had thought nothing of it, that it was just a small crush and it would go away after awhile.

After a few years her 'crush' had grown into something more. A few months ago she had finally admitted to herself that she had fallen deeply in love with Robin.

On this chilly October morning she was debating with herself on whether or not to tell the Boy Wonder how she felt.

'I'll just freak him out' Raven thought.

'But what if he feels the same' her conscience returned.

'Why would Robin like me. I'm just me,' Raven debated.

'Maybe he likes that you're yourself. Maybe he likes the mysterious side of your persona' her conscience replied.

'But doesn't he like Starfire?' Raven thought.

'He never once said he liked her as more than a friend.' her conscience stated.

"That's true," Raven said out loud.

"What's true?" asked a voice from behind her.

Raven turned around to find Robin standing behind her with a confused look on his. "Nothing," Raven answered.

"Nothing is true. That's a scary thought," Robin joked.

"Do you ever stop being corny?" Raven teased.

"That's the most important quality of a superhero leader," Robin said lightly.

Raven let a small smile grace her features. 'She is so beautiful' Robin thought.

"You should smile more often Raven. It make you look beautiful," Robin commented.

Raven lowered her head as her face turned red. "Thanks," was all she could say.

Robin sat down next to her. "You're up early even for you, Raven," Robin said making small talk.

"Yeah well I just needed to think about some stuff," Raven responded.

Robin nodded and the two just sat their watching the sunrise. Every now and then Robin would look at Raven. She was glowing in the sunlight.

'I think I'm going to tell her.' Robin thought as he stared at Raven.

"Raven I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how." Robin said.

Raven turned her focus on Robin, "Robin, you can tell me anything. I may not talk much, but I always listen."

"Well you see for the past couple of years I've had these feelings for someone. Raven I think I'm-,"

There was a crash and the door opened. Beast boy came flying out.

"You better get back here you little grass stain," Cyborg came running after him.

Beast boy jumped off the side of the building and turned into a hawk. He took off towards the city. Cyborg went back into the house mumbling something about replacing meat with tofu.

"I'll go make sure Cyborg doesn't kill Beast Boy We'll continue this later okay? ," Raven put her hand on Robin's shoulder before she walked in the tower.

Robin's head dropped, "I think I'm in love with you, Raven?" Robin finished his sentence to the atmosphere.

Robin had just recently admitted his feelings for the shadowy girl. He had known in his heart how he felt for years now, but never wanted to confess it to himself let alone Raven. But today was different, when he saw her sitting here just staring at the horizon with he face glowing he knew more than ever what he felt.

He let out a sigh and went back inside. He walked into the living room where Raven and Starfire were trying to keep Cyborg from blowing a fuse. His gaze landed on Raven and he mentally slapped himself for not telling her how he felt.

Raven looked up to see Robin walk in. She gave him a slight smile and turned he attention back to Cyborg. "Cyborg promise me you won't kill Beast Boy when he gets back. I can't believe I just said. Anyways just don't kill him. You and maim him just don't kill him, okay," Raven finished.

Cyborg just nodded and headed for the couch. Robin went to the kitchen and Raven followed him.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?" Raven asked.

Starfire came into the kitchen right as Robin opened his mouth. He sigh and said, "I'll tell you later."

Raven stepped closer and whispered into his ear, "We can talk on the roof tonight, at ten o'clock sharp."

Robin managed a nod and Raven walked out of the room.

"Robin I was wonder if you would like to accompany me to the late night showing at the theater of moving pictures?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe some other time. I need to be alone for awhile," Robin said and left for his room.

* * *

'What was he going to say? He said something about feelings, right? Does he have them for me or some one else?' Raven thought. She fell on her bed and screamed into a pillow.

"What if he does feel the same way that I feel for him? What would we do? Will we go out or what?" she asked herself.

Raven decided to take a shower. She tried to think of something, anything else but Robin, but all her thoughts lead back to him.

She got out and got dressed. She sat on her bed and started to meditate. Hours passed and all she thought about was what she was going to talk about with Robin.

'What if he wants to tell me he feels something for Starfire or somebody else. What if he doesn't feel the same way,' Raven thoughts turned against her. She gave up and fell into her pillows.

The clock on her nightstand said five fifty-one. In a few short hours she would be alone with Robin again. She fell asleep thinking about him.

* * *

Raven sat up straight and turned to her clock. It read nine forty-five. She hopped out bed and brushed her hair. She walked to the roof and sat on the edge for the building with her leg hanging over.

"You didn't show up to dinner. I was worried you weren't going to show."

"You never have to worry about me keeping a promise or secret. Now what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Raven asked again.

"Right, I wanted to tell you that I think I'm-" Robin started.

"Robin where is your current location?" came Starfire's voice from the stairs.

"Damn it just when you think we're alone," Robin fumed

Raven looked behind her shoulder and back at Robin. "Let's get out of here," Raven suggested.

Robin just looked at her confused. "Come on Robin we're both wearing street clothes so we'll blend in. We can talk in town and finally be alone and talk," Raven continued.

"Let's go," Robin agreed.

Raven formed a floating platform with her powers and she and Robin flew towards the city.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay that's it for now. PLEASE REVIEW if you liked or you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

P.S. If you haven't already checked out my other story, it's called One Light Shines Through the Darkness read it please. Besides some spelling errors and stupid things on my account it an alright story.

Until next time


	2. Try and Try Again

**Hi everybody. I have written a new chapter and am going to share it with the world. Right, anyways I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I have never have and never will own the Teen Titans. **

**On with the show.........**

**Confessing Love**

**Try and Try Again**

They quickly glided over the lake separating their tower from the city. Robin glanced at Raven who was concentrating on not letting them fall to their deaths. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face.

'Okay I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her.' Robin chanted in his mind as they neared the city.

Raven floated them to the ground and released her powers. She turned to Robin and got straight to the point, "What did you want to tell me?"

Robin turned to her and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He had lost his nerve. "Before we get to that how about we do something first." Robin suggested.

Raven lifted an eyebrow before responding, "But I though you had to talk to me about something important."

"I do, but how many times do we get to go two the city just the two of us, and there isn't any crime we have to stop," Robin explained.

"Fine, we can do something, but what?" Raven asked.

"Are you hungry?" Robin returned.

"Yeah, but I get to pick where we eat," Raven insisted.

"Okay as long as it isn't to creepy," Robin agreed.

Raven led Robin down a semi-dark street and stopped half way down, She knocked and a slit open immediately. Two pale brown eyes stared at them for a second before the door opened.

"Ah Raven nice to see you again, but who is his guy," asked an incredibly ugly guy suspiciously. His hair was brown and in a bowl cut style. His face was covered in acne and he had thick bottle-cap glasses that were held together by a piece of tape. He was like the stereotypical nerd except he was dressed in all black.

Raven looked at Robin with a worried expression. Robin realized that Raven didn't know his real name and if she told the guy his alias than he would know who they were.

"I'm Richard," Robin said sticky out his hand to shake the nerd's.

Hesitantly the other guy took Robin's hand and replied, "Herbert."

He gave Robin and small glare before he looked back at Raven, "Haven't seen you around in a while. Were you sick or something?" questioned Herbert.

"Yeah sick that's it. I was sick. Now could I have my usual table please?," Raven asked wanting to get rid of Herbert.

He nodded and moved aside. Raven led Robin over to a booth in the corner.

"So you come here often?" Robin spoke making small talk.

"Not lately. That guy, Herbert, has been bugging me ever since he started working here and it has got on my nerves. Plus I haven't had the chance to come anyways," Raven answered.

"I could tell he got on your nerves. So what do they have to eat here?" Robin changed the subject.

"They have the best burgers in town. And there salads are good too," Raven replied.

"Hamburger it is," Robin returned.

"And what would you like to drink with that," out of nowhere a girl no older than sixteen asked. She had light brown hair that was in a fairly short ponytail. Hanging down in her face was a thick strand of dark blue hair. Her eyes were green with flecks of red.

"Um, Cherry Coke would be great," replied Robin assuming she was their waitress.

"It's great to finally see you again Raven," she said to the girl across from Robin.

Raven looked up from her menu and smiled at the waitress.

"Julie, I almost didn't recognize you without your blond hair," Raven answered back.

"Yeah I got sick of the blonde thing so I went back to my natural color, well mostly," Julie pointing to the blue strand, "So can I get you the usual than."

Raven nodded and Julie walked off.

"You sure do know a lot of people outside the team," Robin said to Raven.

"Yeah well I've been coming here for years, and Julie has waited on this table for years," Raven informed.

Robin nodded a response. For a minute or two there was an uncomfortable silence. Julie then arrived with their drinks and she set Raven herbal tea down.

"So who's this mysterious young man with the shades?" Julie questioned. (By the way Robin is wearing sun glasses instead of his mask.)

"Julie this is Ro-I mean Richard," Raven corrected herself.

"So this is the guy you told me about. The one you have a huge-oww," Julie screeched as Raven brought her foot down on hers.

"Careful Julie you might end up lowering your tip," Raven spat. Tears brimmed at the rig of Julie's eyes, but she smiled through the pain in her foot.

"I will be sure to be more careful," Julie said and slammed her foot on Raven's for revenge. Raven just gave her a death glare as the girl walked back to the kitchen.

Robin couldn't help when Raven shot Julie the death glare and he busted out with a fit of laughter. Raven turned her death glare on Robin which caused him to stop immediately, and Raven smiled at his reaction.

"So your name is Richard?" Raven started off a new conversation.

"Yeah, but everyone who knows just calls me Dick," he responded.

"I think I'll stick with Richard. If you don't mind," Raven told him.

"Not at all. I actually prefer Richard anyways," Robin informed and he gave her a warm smile and Raven and returned it.

"So Richard, what did you want to speak to me about earlier?" she asked lightly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in l-" he was interrupted when Julie set the plate down in front of them. Robin lowered his head to the food.

"Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else," Julie said and she walked off.

Robin hadn't realized how hungry he really was until his food was if front of him. Immediately he started to eat forgetting about what was almost said five seconds earlier. The two teens sat in silence as they ate. The manager came up on the stage in the middle of the room and announced that open-mic night was starting. The couple didn't pay any attention to it though

After they finished eating they got back down to business.

"Lets try that again. What were you about to say?" Raven asked once again.

"Right, Raven I think I might be in-" Robin started.

"Raven this is a poem expressing my unwavering affection for you," Herbert said from the stage. Raven looked wide eyed at the stage where the little nerd was standing. Raven buried her face in her hands.

"Damn it," Robin said. That was the fourth thing to interrupt him that day.

Herbert was winding down his poem when Raven said, "Lets get out of here before he's finished.

Robin nodded and through twenty-five dollars on the table and they ran out of there fast. Raven said good-bye to Julie right before they passed through the exit.

"I'll hold him back if he comes after you," Julie offered as she saw her friend run for it.

The two just ran down the street not knowing or caring where they ended up.

**Author's notes: **That's it for now. If you liked it or whatever **PLEASE REVIEW. **It doesn't have to be long or insightful just something. Thank You for reading. If you read my other story, yes it is the same Julie in case you were wondering.

Until next time.


	3. Back Where We Started

**Looks like I have more creativeness to spare. Anyways I would like to thank all of my kind reviewers; I appreciate all of it. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but you know holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**On with the show...............**

**Confessing Love**

**Back WhereWe Started **

The two Titans ran down the road away from the café. There was no need to run, but they continued their fast pace anyway.

Raven glanced up at Robin. He had a smirk on his face and he suddenly took off at a sprint. He had challenged her to a race. Raven took off after him.

It took all of her power to just catch up with the Boy Wonder. He rounded the corner closely followed by Raven. He looked ahead seeing his destination. He slowed slightly to let Raven come neck and neck with him. He looked at her with the same smirk on his face and once again he took off.

He came to a abrupt halt when he stood in front of an outdoor ice cream place. Raven stopped next to him, her breathing heavy and deep. Robin looked at her, "So how about some dessert, my treat."

Raven gave him smile that warmed his heart. They stepped into line ordering two single scoop chocolate ice cream cones. They sat on a nearby bench eating in peace.

Raven looked up at the guy she had fallen so deeply in love with. She was sick of hiding her feelings. She was going to tell him. "Robin look the park is across the street from here. Do you want to go for a walk," she asked hopeful.

"Definitely," was his answer and the two walked across the street and started to walk down the path. They walked to the small pond in the middle of the park.

The moon reflection shined in the glistening waters. Robin picked up a small flat rock and skipped it across the surface of the water. Robin smiled at Raven because of his impressive skill. Raven used her powers to pick up a rock and skipped it across the whole pond; it hit the other side of the pond. She smiled smugly at Robin who pouted a little.

She gave a little chuckle and sat down on the bank of the pond. Robin joined her and stared at her beauty.

"Robin what is this?" Raven blurted out suddenly.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked back.

"This night what does it mean to you?"

"I'm not sure," Robin lied unsure what she would think.

"Is it more than just a night with a friend?" she continued.

"I don't know. Do you want it to be?" Robin answered.

"All I want is for you to know what's in my heart," Raven felt like crying for no reason at all. If he didn't feel the same way than nothing would ever be the same again.

"Raven, I want to know what your feeling, what you feel for me," Robin wrapped his arm around the dark girl.

"Robin something has happened over all these years of fighting. I thought if I just ignored it, it would just go away. Well I was wrong. As time pressed on it got bigger and worse to the point where I could barely look at you. But a few months ago I finally admitted how I feel to myself. But it looks like I have one more thing to do." Raven explained. Her voice was soft and it held an emotion that Robin had never heard before.

"Robin I…." She leaned towards him steadily getting closer.

"What Raven. Tell me Please," Robin pleaded. They were getting closer and closer. Their lips wanting to meet and touch.

"Robin I," their lips were almost together when Robin's communicator went off.

Robin closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. There was no communicator. He tried to close the gap, but Raven had already pulled away. Her eyes were closed as if she were trying to stop tears from pouring out, but that was impossible. Raven never cried.

"What?" Robin hissed as he pulled up his communicator.

"Where have you guys been. We need your help. The H.I.V.E is attacking a city bank. What were you guys and what was so important that you decided to take the night off?" Cyborg yelled. He was fighting his sonic cannon blasting in the background

"That's none of your business. We'll be right there just hold on," Robin stood up and put his communicator away.

He helped Raven to her feet. He gave her a smile, but she was avoiding his gaze. He sighed and Raven created another platform with her energy. Robin stepped on it. Raven took to the sky levitating the platform with her.

* * *

Raven and Robin landed and ran to help their teammates. Jinx was fighting Beast Boy; she was winning. Raven came up behind her and threw a mail box at her. Jinx fell to the ground shaking with anger. She stood quickly looking up at Raven, she had a face distorted with anger. She lunged forward engaging Raven in hand to hand combat.

Robin went to help Starfire with Mammoth. He took out his Bo staff and connected it with the enormous guy's head. Mammoth turn around and started charged at Robin. Robin flipped over him hitting him with three of his electro disks. Starfire finished him with five star bolts. They ran to fight Gizmo with Cyborg.

Raven's fist hit Jinx's stomach and Jinx retaliated with her magic. Raven flew into a building wall. Jinx ready a huge beam of energy to crumble the wall. Raven used her powers as a shield from the rubble. She engulfed a street light in her energy and throw it at the other girl. Jinx flipped to evade the pole.

"What the matter Raven. Got your mind on something else. Or should I say someone else," she teased.

"The only thing on my mind is beating the crap out of you," Raven returned as she made two mailboxes smash into both sides of the H.I.V.E member. She fell to the ground out cold.

The team assembled with the criminals in custody. Robin looked around at his team. One was missing. Raven was nowhere to be found. Robin's head hung as he stepped into the T-car; his night with Raven was over, and he never got to tell her. They had almost kiss, he realized, but he didn't know how she felt.

Slowly the T-car made its way to the tower. Robin's thoughts were eating him alive. Where was Raven? Why had she ran off. What did she feel? All these questions and more circled around his head unanswered.

* * *

Robin made his way towards Raven's room. He still had to tell her. He still wanted her to know how he felt.

"Raven we still need to talk," no reply, "Raven please come out. I can come in anyways." Still no response. Robin opened the door. The room was empty.

Robin knew if Raven wasn't in her room then there was only one other place she could be; the roof.

Robin climbed the stairs all the way to the tower's roof. When the door opened Robin saw Raven sitting on the edge of the roof. He stepped closer to the girl. He saw her face; her cheeks had stains on them, her eyes were slightly red. Raven, the person with the strongest mentality, was crying.

**Author's notes: **Well that's it for now. This story will have only two more chapters then I 'm moving on to other things. If you haven't already and you like this story, please read my other story, One Light Shines Through the Darkness. Thank you and Review.

Next Chapter- I'm not going to tell.


	4. You're Not Getting Away

**Hello people of fanficton. Well I got my first flame. I wouldn't have minded it if the person hadn't flamed my other story with THE EXACT SAME THING! Just because your trying to be mean doesn't mean that you shouldn't be creative. On a different note, I finally am able to put my thoughts into words. YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't know who does.**

**On with the show…….**

**Confessing Love**

**You're Not Getting Away**

"Raven, what's the matter?" Robin's voice was full of concern. Raven jumped lightly at the surprise of his voice. She closed her eyes turning away from the Titan leader.

He sat down next to her and tried to catch her eyes, "Damn it Raven, would you swallow your pride and tell me what's bothering you?"

Raven stood up not wanting to answer. She started to walk towards the door, but she was abruptly cut off by the Boy Wonder.

"Ri-Robin," she corrected herself. Robin felt his heart trying to burst; she had called him Robin instead of Richard, "please just let me go."

"No Raven. You can tell me. You have to trust me," his pleading tone made her cave.

"It's just that tonight has made me realize the truth that I never wanted to face before,"the hurt in her voice made him agonize.

"And what truth did you realize exactly?" he pressed on trying to get a clear answer from the dark girl.

"That we weren't meant to be together," Raven's voice was crystal clear. Robin did a double take not sure he had heard her right.

"That is a load of sh-"

"Just think about it Robin. If we were meant to be then we wouldn't have been interrupted eight times this evening," she cut Robin short.

"That's insane. Since when did you start believing in fate anyways?" Robin yelled unable to keep down his frustration,"

"After we almost kissed and the communicator went off, that's when," she said feeling her emotions starting to stir.

"So what are you going to do now, just ignore your feeling," he was grasping for any excuse.

"Why not, I've been doing it for the past two years anyways," Raven countered her voice hinting on resentment.

"Oh come on!," Robin yelled back.

"Even if we were to get together, what would we do. If we start dating both Starfire and Beast Boy would be pissed ofand I will not be leverage for Slade," Raven turned her back to him not wanting to talk anymore.

"So your just going to act like this night never happened, that your feeling don't exist, that you never broke my heart," Raven flinched at the last part. She hated that she was hurting him, but it's what she felt was right.

"You're just going to crawl back into your shell and ignore the rest of the world again. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you Raven, not when I've gotten this close to you," Robin's voice was soft and heartbreaking.

Raven turned to the door to head back into the tower, "I'm sorry Richard,"her voice was just audible enough so that Robin heard it. The door slid shut before she got the last part out, "I love you," she said to no one. She slowly started down that stairs. The farther she got the slower her heart beat became.

Robin stood there soaking up all that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Raven had given up on her heart. She had given up on him. He sensed the tears threatening to spill over.

How had this happened? How did this go from the best night of his life to the very worst? He knew Raven felt something for him, but she decided to ignore those feelings.

A small sliver of light came leaking through as the sun lazily rose up above the horizon. The longer Robin stood there festering in his thoughts theangrier he became; until the point where he felt the anger brim at it's very limit. Yeah he was angry at Raven, but he was mostly angry with himself. How could he have let her get away? He could have stopped her; told her he loved her and wouldn't let her get away. He could have done any else besides just stand there.

He charged into the tower not caring about the racket he caused. He trudged down the stairs as a high speed pace.

Raven walked into the living room of the tower. Everyone was there. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game and Starfire sat between them so they would think twice before they attacking each other. Raven's heart had died by this point; she could no longer feel it pounding in her chest. It was just like before, before the Teen Titans, before Robin.

Raven stepped forward as she heard Robin's voice come booming down the hallway, "Raven I'm not through with you."

Raven spun around to face her leader, not wanting to make this a fight in front of everybody else. Robin came stumbling out of the stair well; he stopped in front of Raven, "I'm not going to let you get away from me, now or ever." The game paused and the other Titans turned their attention on the teens.

"Robin-" she was cut short by Robin's lips meeting hers. Her eyes widened at the initial contact, but slowly closed as she fully absorbed the kiss. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. She could feel her heart beat back to life andquicken at Robin's touch.

Robin heard the gasps of the other Titans, but he didn't care. He was kissing Raven, the dark bird of the team, the one girl he loved with all of his heart. And best of all she was kissing him back.

Robin cut off the sign of affection slowlymoving his head away from hers, but his arms still hugged her gently. Behind him he heard the distinct sounds of Starfire heaving a sad sob and the door opening and closing. "What the heck was that, " Beast Boy's voice pierced the slight silence.

The couple ignore the numerous rants of the immature Titan. "Raven I love you; I'm not going to let destiny get in the way of that," Robin spoke directly to her not caring about the others in that moment.

Raven hugged his chest resting her head on thecrook ofhis neck, "I love you too, Richard. And I think we should screw fate too." Raven said lightly making Robin chuckle softly.

The two separated and viewed the scene around them. Raven was the first to speak, "I think we have to do some damage control." Robin nodded his head in agreement.

**Authors Notes: **Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any errors in grammar/spelling, but I had to hurry and post this before my dad reformatted the computer. Please review.

Next chapter- damage control and some more fluff. It is also the last chapter.


	5. A Bright Future

**Hi people of fanfic. I give to you the final chapter of Confessing Love. I hope you liked my story and my ending. I will be started a new RavenRobin story soon, so read that. Please review. I love reading reviews from fans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Darn.**

**On with the show......**

**Confessing Love**

**A Bright Future**

Raven stepped out on tothe Titan's Tower roof. A chilled gust played with the tail of Raven's blue cloak. The meloncholy atmosphere was broken only by the soft sobs of the Tamaranian princess.

After facing the music there were always problems that arise; Raven knew this and was ready to try and fix them the best she could. Another cry was released as Raven walked forward to sit with the girl on the edge of the tower.

"Star, I-"

"No, Raven I do not wish to listen to it," the young princess cut off the goth before any explanation could escape, "Are you sorry, Raven?"

Raven stared down at the glisstening clear water. The soft waves laping up on the shore of Titan's island calmed Raven's slight abger.

"No, I'm not sorry for the way I feel about Robin and I never will be. I'm not sorry for being happy for once. I'm not sorry for the things that happened over the past thirteen hours. But I am sorry that you got hurt in the process," Raven's gaze never shifted.

The silence between the two girls was deafening. Every now and then Starfire's eyes flicked toward Raven. "Do you truly have the feelings of love toward Robin?" The question snapped Raven out of her deep thoughts.

The girl didn't hesitate, "Yes, I love him with all of my heart."

"ThenI have no choice, but to step away. I do not believe I have ever had the feelings of love towards Robin. I believe it was just inflatulence," she confessed.

"I think you mean infatuation, Star," Starfire stood up and walked towards the door.

Before she stepped through she turned around and said, "Take care of him," she left quietly leaving Raven to her thoughts.

Robin came up to her and sat next to her, "So how did it so with, Star?"

"Suprisingly well. How is Beast Boy," she returned hopeful that they could finally be together.

"He won't let me talk to him. I tried, but to no avail," he explained.

"I guess I have to try," the dark girl stood and started making her way to Beast Boy's room.

A loud knock sounded through the shape shifter's room followed by Raven's monotone voice, "Beast Boy can I come in, please." He dragged himself out of his bed and unlocked the door. Raven glided into the dark room. The only light came from the tv screen; on it was the face of a monkey with Xs instead of eyes, underneath it were the words game over.

Beast Boy's eyes were twitching even though they were closed. His anger started to boil over, "I can't believe him."

"Can't believe who?" Raven asked pressing at what he meant.

"I can't believe Robin. He just....just stole you from me," he yelled punching the frame of his bed.

"What the hell does that mean," Raven's voice raised to the same level.

"He took you from me. He selfishly took you," Beast Boy obviously didn't catch the anger in her voice. He turned to face her wanting to see a look of agreement. Instead Raven had a look of disgust glaring at him

"You never had me," her voice was dripping with venom, "I have never been yours in any way, shape, or form. I wll never be yours,"

"Is that you talking or Robin?" Raven's eyes turned black at the end of that comment. Beast Boy's body was engulfed in her powers. She threw him at the door which opened and he hit the wall instead.

Robin paused as he spotted Beast Boy just hanging on the wall. Raven walked out of his room and towards the changling. Her eyes told everything. Beast Boy had pissed her off.

"I felt something for Robin for years. I have never felt anything like it toward you. Robin has always had my heart not you. He didn't do anything for it. He was just himself. I love Robin not you," she spat at him.

Raven stomped off towards the roof.

Robin cautiously approached the fallen Titan, "What did you say to her?"

Beast Boy put his face in his hand before he answered, "Something really stupid."

"I think I like the idea of Raven and me, becaue I thought she could replace Terra. But if we did get into a relatonship than thick I would just be using her," Beast Boy finished.

"Then that is another good thing that comes from Raven andmy relationship, because if you had hurt her in any way I would have killed you," Robin's serious face sent a chill down Beast Boy's spine.

Robin stood to leave and Beast Boy said, "I'm sorry. Tell Raven I'm sorry too."

Robin nodded and headed in the same direction as Raven. The air hit Robin like a punch in the face. Winter was just around the corner. Raven stood near the edge of the tower gazing upon the city that they protected time and time again.

Robin cut her off guard when he wrapped his arms around her. "Beast Boy says sorry."

"I know. I don't care. I just want to forget about today," she answered.

Robin turned her so that she was facing him. He slowly bent down to kiss the girl on the lips. They felt the world around them start to blur. It was only them, no one else could interupt this perfect moment.

The couple slowly separated and Raven smiled, "Well most of today."

"You now winter's almost here. We can build snowmen and make snow angels. We'll have snow ball fights and go sleding. The future is bright Raven just like it alway is," Robin changed the subject.

Raven brought trhe Boy Wonder down for another kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder and her toungue slipped into his mouth. She softly cut off the kiss, "I think the future is going to get a whole lot brighter," she said before continuing the kiss.

**Author's Notes:** Well that's the end. So happy and blissful for our favorite couple. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I will post another fluff story as soon as I finish One Light. So good bye.


End file.
